


Breaking the curse

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Akira Kurusu and Isamu Toudou has been cursed to be a wolf and a bird, Fluff/Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Is this how it’s gonna end for me? To be nothing but yet another victim at the hands of this goddamn, perverted man?_ ” thought Skull in grim anger in his mind as he lie face-down on the cold, stony ground in one of the dungeon rooms below a large castle with several cuts and tears on his clothes and his entire body bruising and aching quite heavily and painfully due to the harsh beating that Asmodeus had inflicted on him for the past hour while Shadow Kamoshida himself stand and glance down at him with a sickening smug look on his face while his minions stand silently behind him.

“It’s been fun beating you up, Skull. Now it’s time for your long-awaited execution and I’m gonna enjoy seeing you dead.” said Asmodeus as he glance and gestured with his head at one of his floating pumpkin minions to come forward to execute Skull and he did.

As the floating pumpkin minion raised it’s small fire lantern above him in preparation to give Skull a fiery execution, he let out a pained sigh, allow the darkness that’s edging at his vision to overtake and slipped him into oblivion, the last thing he saw and heard before he close his eyes was the dungeon door being busted open by a black masked guy wearing an entire black and grey outfit and the sound of Asmodeus yelling out orders to his minions to get the masked guy.

XXXX

**Several hours later………**

When Skull woke up and look around, he was very surprised and confused that he’s still alive and he’s now lying on a soft leather couch in the living room inside a large modest-looking apartment instead of a dungeon before he slowly sat up, look down at his body and saw that his injured body is all patched up with healing oilment and bandages.

“ _What the? Who’d saved me from that perverted bastard and bring me here to patched me up?_ ” thought Skull confusingly in his mind before a realisation look slowly appear on his face. “ _Could it be the masked guy that I thought I saw before I pass out?_ ”

“Ah, you’re up. That’s good.” said an unfamiliar male voice from behind him, which make him turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the owner of the voice and he saw a tall, short dark blue-haired, white masked guy wearing a dark blue and white jumpsuit (who’s carrying a bowl of meat porridge and a glass of water) instead of the guy that he saw that busted into Asmodeus dungeon approaching and putting the porridge and water down on the table in front of him. “Here you go, hopefully this will satisfy your stomach and quench your thirst.” added the tall guy to Skull.

“Hold your horses. Who’re you? Who and where’s the guy that just saved and patch me up and where the effin’ hell am I?” demanded Skull to the tall guy but before the tall guy could answer his questions, another unfamiliar male voice answer his questions instead (which make him turned to glance at the other guy and he saw a short grey-haired, dark grey-masked guy wearing a full black, white and brown cowboy outfit).

“He is Fox and you’re inside an apartment that belongs to our friend named Spade who lives in Yongen-Jaya. The name of the guy who saved and patch you up which is insisted by Jester.” replied the cowboy as he shrugged his shoulders.

“So he’s Fox and the guy who got insisted to saved me by someone named Jester is named Spade? And who’re you?” said Skull before he asked the cowboy for his name.

“You may called me “Paladin”.” replied the cowboy named Paladin.

“Ace, huh? So you guys have no intention of telling me your real names?” said Skull.

“None at all but then again, aren’t you somehow the same as us in a way? Anyway, eat your meal before it gets cold.” said Paladin sternly to Skull while Fox leave the living room.

“Yes, and I’ll later on because I still have some more questions to ask you, Paladin. Where’s Spade now and where is this “Jester” person?” asked Skull quite firmly to Paladin.

“What makes you think I will tell you where they are? All I can tell you is number 1: if you happen to see or hear anything weird in this apartment, please try not to freak out too much and do stupid and drastic things. Number 2: if either Spade or Jester wants to be alone, don’t bother them.” replied Paladin quite coldly to Skull and he quickly left the room before Skull could ask him anymore questions.

“Geez, what’s his problem? All I did is just ask him some questions about who they are and he gave me more strange questions instead of answers and where’s this two people named Spade and Jester gone off too?” thought Skull in exasperation in his mind as he picked up and started eating the bowl of porridge then drank the glass of water. Once he’s done eating and drinking, he put the empty bowl and glass back down on the table before he lie back on the couch, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXX

**Another 2 hours later………**

The soft and melodious sound of an ocarina music and the quite heavy sound of footsteps walking from behind the couch that Skull’s lying on in the apartment woke him up and when he turned to glance behind the couch, his face turned pale with horror and nervousness when he saw a big and fierce-looking dark grey wolf staring silently at him with it’s slitted crimson eyes. Immediately Skull did what any normal person did when they saw something dangerous, he got off the couch, run away from the wolf and the living room (while ignoring the bruises on his body and failed to realise that the ocarina music had stopped), run into and down the hallway that had several doors on both sides of him while yelling for Spade, Jester, Fox and Paladin.

“Guys, wake up! There’s a huge effing wolf in here!” yell Skull in a frantic tone of voice to them as he banged on their doors then try to open them only to realise that they’re all locked up. Skull then run down the rest of the hallway toward the kitchen and started opening drawers to find a weapon that he could use against the wolf. Just as he managed to find and take a kitchen knife out from one of the drawers, he suddenly saw someone appearing out of the corner of his eyes, placing their hand on his in a calming manner and when he turned to see who is it, he gaped like an idiot. The person looking calmly at him now was one of the prettiest red-haired, silver-eyed fair-looking girl (who’s wearing a short sleeve blue and violet gown) that he’d ever seen and which nearly make him dropped the knife he’s holding. Once the girl was sure that he’s calm enough, she turned around and started to make her way down the hallway toward the living room.

“No, wait! Don’t go into the living room! There’s a wolf there, a huge effin’ wolf!” yell Skull as he run forward and try to reach out to grabbed her but she pull her arm away from his grip.

“I know but don’t you worry about me. And please try to stay quiet and stay in the kitchen, will you?” said the girl softly to Skull as she kept on walking and entering the living room and Skull gaped like an idiot again when he saw the girl crouch down in front of the wolf and hold out her hands to caress and pet the wolf in a loving manner while the wolf purred, closed it’s eyes and nuzzle it’s face in her hands.

“Bloody effin’ hell! This has got to be a dream! I must be dreaming right now because there’s no way that what I’m seeing now is real!” yell Skull as he started to hyperventilate.

“If that’s what you want to think, go right ahead then, no one's stopping you.” said the girl in an amused tone of voice to Skull and he can’t take it anymore and fainted straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day………**

When Skull woke up on the couch the next morning (which struck him as strange since he remember that he pass out in the kitchen since he saw the nameless girl being loving and friendly to the wolf last night before he decided that it’s a dream), the first thing he saw was a hand holding a black marker in front of his face in preparation to draw his face and he quickly swatted the hand holding the marker away before he leapt a few feet away, turned and saw that the person holding the marker in his hand was a small, long orange-haired, light grey-eyed girl with glasses on her face and wearing a full black suit with glowing green lines on it, a brown belt with small pouches around her waist and black boots on her feet (who stared at Skull’s reaction with a pouting look on her face).

“Tch, you woke up too soon, blondie guy. I was just about to draw your face.” said the girl disappointedly to Skull.

“What? Why would you do that to me? And who are you?” asked Skull in an incredulous tone of voice to the girl before he heard the sound of someone cooking and the smell of delicious foods coming from the kitchen.

“Why? Because I’m bored, that’s why. And the name’s Oracle.” replied the girl named Oracle as she shrugged her shoulders and put her marker back inside one of the pouches on her belt before she stood up, turned and walked toward the kitchen, leaving Skull alone in the living room.

Skull sighed before he straighten himself, left the living room and head toward the kitchen (since his stomach started grumbling for food) and he finally saw the guy who rescue him from Shadow Kamoshida (only his back since he’s pouring orange juice into glasses) with an unusual-looking nightingale bird perched on his left shoulder while Fox, Paladin and Oracle were sitting near the table and helping themselves to the dishes of foods (sandwiches and pancakes) on the table. After a few seconds, the guy finished poured the orange juice, put the glasses on a tray before he bring it over to the table, gave the glasses to each of them (which make them thank him for the juice) before he sat down next to Oracle and start eating.

“Uh, Spade………” asked Skull hesitantly to Spade.

“And here I thought someone like him is a quiet sleeper.” said Spade as he smirk sarcastically to the nightingale on his shoulder and it chirped back to him before it glance amusingly at Skull.

“What? Of course I do!” snapped Skull.

“No, you didn’t. You were tossing and turning quite noisily on the couch last night that you woke us up and we had to keep you down.” said Paladin irritatedly to Skull.

"Yeah, you did." said Fox as he nodded in agreement with Paladin.

“ _For real, I did that last night? But it’s strange, I thought that I……… Is what I saw last night about the girl with the wolf really a dream? Nah, it can’t be because it felt a little too real to be a dream._ ” thought Skull in his mind with a puzzled frown look on his face before he dismiss the thinking away. “Ah whatever. Anyway, I’ve to tell about that happened to me last night, you guys. Last night, I saw a dangerous and fierce-looking large wolf with red eyes in the apartment and I run straight to the kitchen to find some weapon to defend myself from it.” Skull told them and they listen in silence. “Then I saw a girl, she was one of the prettiest girl I’ve ever saw in my life. Her eyes is silver in colour and her voice is all soft and gentle-like………”

“You heard her speak?” said both Spade and Oracle in surprise unison to Skull, cutting off his words.

“Huh?……… Uh, yeah, I did heard her speak. Then I try to warn her to get away from the wolf but she completely ignore me, approach and acted all loving and friend-like to the wolf, who also acted all nice to her instead of killing her. Then I got all hysterical and said that it must be a dream and she said it is before I fainted.” Skull answer and explain to both Spade and Oracle, who glance and exchange sad smiles to each other then to the nightingale while both Fox and Paladin glance sadly at Spade.

“Are you really sure you heard her speak to you, blondie guy?” asked Oracle in a slight demanding tone of voice to him.

“Yes, I did, Oracle! I’m not lying and crazy about it!” replied Skull indignantly to her before he glance at Spade. “You believe me, don’t you?”

“………Yeah, I believe you.” said Spade reassuringly to Skull with a small “I know a secret that you don’t” smile on his face as he gently move the nightingale from his shoulder to the palm of his right hand so that the nightingale could be face to face with him. “How nice it would be if I could talk to her, like you did last night?” said Spade sadly to Skull (who felt a sad feeling rose up from within him as he watched him) as he raised his left hand to caress the bird lovingly and with a soft, dreamy smile on his face before it vanished and got replaced by a dark look. “But in order for that to happen, there’s several things that I and the others with me must do, which includes you now.”

“Something that you, your friends and even me must do for that to happen, like what? I don’t get it.” asked Skull in a confused tone of voice to Spade.

“You want to know what we’re going to do? I’ll tell you then, first we’re going to break the curse that's being cast upon me and Jester here......... (Spade briefly fell silent to glance at the nightingale on his shoulder before he glance back at Skull) In the evening for me and Jester because today is when the eclipse will happen which will break the curse on us both. Then once we're free from the curse, we'll head to the Diet Building to rescue Panther, Queen, Noir and Shinobi before we find and kill Shido and his bastard son Crow, tomorrow night.” replied Spade coldly to Skull.


	3. Chapter 3

“H-Huh? W-What?” sputtered Skull as he glance back and forth at Spade, the nightingale on his hand, Oracle, Ace and Fox in an even more confused tone of voice and with a disbelief look on his face. “What the eff are you talking about, Spade? What curse? What eclipse? And wanting to rescue your other friends before killing Samael and his bastard son, Crow? Are you out of freaking mind!?”

“That’s the short version that I already tell you and whether you believe me or not is up to you, Skull. If you do believe me and want to know the full story, you can ask either Oracle, Paladin or Fox to tell you all about it but if you think that I or the others sitting here are crazy then you’re free to leave. As for me, I’m going to take all these empty plates and cups to the kitchen to wash them right now.” said Spade coolly to Skull as he put the nightingale bird back on his left shoulder before he stood up, take the plates and cups and he turned and bring them into the kitchen.

Once Spade take the plates and cups into the kitchen to begin washing them, Skull turned to glance at Oracle, Paladin and Fox. “Okay, seriously, what the effin’ hell is Spade talking about because I’m seriously confused right now!” demanded Skull worriedly to the 3 of them and they exchange glances with each other before Paladin sighed and glance back at Skull.

“Are you sure that you really want to know what Spade is talking about, Skull?” asked Paladin.

“Yes, I want to know! Just tell me already!” replied Skull impatiently to Paladin.

“Very well then, the three of us will take turn telling you all about it. Firstly, do you still remember about the big news on TV about the second prince that governed the Metaverse realm not long after the tragic death of the first prince who went missing and is presumed dead by Samael and Crow 5, 6 years ago?” asked Paladin.

“Uh, yeah, I do watch and remember about it. What’s that have to do……… with………” replied Skull in confusion to Paladin before a look of silent realization, shock and fear appear on his face once he finally connects the dots. “No effin way. Are you seriously telling me that Spade is………” asked Skull in an incredulous tone of voice to Paladin.

“Yep, exactly what you’re thinking now, blondie guy. Spade is the missing and still alive second prince Akira that governs the Metaverse and Mementos realm. And both Samael and Crow are the ones who murdered first prince Morgana before they also attempt to murder Spade because they want to exploit his realm for themselves to control the hearts and cognitions of people and also using it to get rid of those who would dare go against them both. Fortunately for Spade, he managed to avoid being killed by them and run off with us into hiding but unfortunately, some of us were captured and enslaved by Crow while running from him.” replied Oracle sadly to Skull.

“Holy shit! He’s the second prince who’s missing and alive for the past 5, 6 years? Then that means someday he’ll go back to the Metaverse realm to get rid of those two usurpers, reclaim his realm and bring hope back to us! But who and what about the girl and the wolf that I saw last night and the nightingale bird on his shoulder just now?” said Skull.

“About the girl and the wolf that you saw last night and the nightingale bird on his shoulder just now, the nightingale bird is actually the girl herself that you met and knew as Jester. And the wolf is actually Spade himself.” said Fox.

“W-What!? Both the bird and the wolf are actually Spade and Jester themselves!? That can’t be!” sputtered Skull in disbelief to Fox.

“It’s true, the both of them are the wolf and the nightingale bird. Before Samael and Crow killed Prince Morgana, attacked and make us run away into hiding 5, 6 years ago, they did consider negotiating with the two princes about whether they can have a part of the realm for themselves until Crow saw Jester and wanted her for himself.” Paladin said and explain to Skull. “For many days he try to flirt and gave gifts for Jester to win her affection but she deflect his flirting attempts and return the gifts back to him. The more she deflect his flirting attempts and return his gifts, the more he became obsessed with her.” Paladin explain in a growling tone of voice to Skull as his face slowly turn dark with anger.

“That’s right, he did. But there were 2 things about her that he didn’t know at first. The first is that her true identity is Isamu, the muse princess and the last of her kind that plays soft and melodious music to strengthen and calm the cognitions of people down when they’re in danger or they become too angry and hurt other people. The second is that she’s already in love with Spade, who also love her back. When Crow found out that Jester is the muse princess and that she’s in love with Spade instead of him and that Spade announced that he’s going to marry Jester, he became very angry and jealous, told Samael about it and they went and made a pact with an evil god to cursed and keep them both apart and banished them and us, their friends from the realm and that’s the reason why we went into hiding.” Fox explained sadly to Skull.

“Yeah, those two no good usurpers………” added Oracle with an angry look on her face too, like Paladin. “So now that we’ve told you the full story about Spade, Jester and us. What’re you going to do now, Skull?” asked Oracle.

“The second prince Akira of the Metaverse realm and the muse princess Isamu………” muttered Skull in a small, sad tone of voice to himself as he think back about the guy and the girl that he knew as Spade and Jester and some of their friends as Fox, Paladin and Oracle. He felt happy then sad then angry that they fell in love and wanted to get marry only to get cursed into a wolf and a bird, kept apart and banished from the Metaverse realm by Samael and Crow’s cruel actions before he glance at them. “Looks like what you guys told me about them both and you all managed to convince me to help you all then. But still, is there a way for Spade and Jester to break the curse on them and become humans once again?” asked Skull concernly to them but before any of them could answer his question, Spade answer his question instead.

“There is a way to break the curse that’s been casts upon me and Jester, Skull. Today is the day when the eclipse came by and the 2 of us must stand together in Inokashira Park under it for it’s light to shine upon us, only then will we be normal humans.” replied Spade coolly to Skull while Jester chirped in agreement.

“Okay, that does sound simple enough……… not! Inokashira Park is quite close to where Crow’s base is, Spade! He’ll kill you and your friends and he’ll captured and imprisoned Jester for his own sickening lust and obsession! What makes you think and so sure that we’ll be able to do it?” protested Skull.

“I know it’s a huge risk for me, Jester and my friends to go so near that bastard’s base to break the curse, Skull! But it won’t be like last time because we’re strong enough to fight Crow and our other captured friends. But on the off-chance that we’re all defeated by him and the others and he captured Jester………… then I’ll kill Jester myself before I could let him take her.” said Spade emotionlessly to Skull (who widened his eyes in shock) while Jester, Oracle, Fox and Paladin lowered their heads in sadness and resignation.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the effin’ hell? You can’t be serious about this, Spade!” protested Skull even more in shock to Spade (who continue to glance at him without emotion) before he glance at Paladin, Fox and Oracle. “And what about you guys? Please don’t tell me that you guys agreed with his idea to kill Jester on the off-chance that you all got defeated by Crow and the rest of your captured friends.”

“……… You really think we want him to do such a thing to Jester? If Crow didn’t get mad and jealous and cursed them both then Spade don’t have to………” snapped Oracle as she glared at Skull before Spade quickly placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and stop her outburst.

“It’s alright, Oracle, calm down. That is only if on the off-chance we’re all defeated by them.” said Spade calmly to Oracle before he glance at Paladin, Fox and Skull. “Now, let’s all get some rest and sleep to preserved our energy in preparation for an inevitable fight after Jester and I break the curse.” added Spade firmly to them and Oracle, Paladin and Fox nodded in unison to Spade before they stood up and left the kitchen and head back to their own rooms while Skull continue to glance silently at Spade for another few moments before he sighed, turned and head to the living room.

Once both Spade and Jester are alone, Spade glance and caressed Jester gently and lovingly with the back of his hand, which make her chirped happily at him. “ _Won’t be long now, Jester. Soon we’ll break the curse together and I can hear your voice and touch you again._ ” thought Spade to himself.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside an office in the Cruise Palace of Samael………**

“ _Won’t be long now. Soon those two will break the curse on them and after they do so, me and their captured friends will descend upon, fight and kill Spade, Paladin, Fox and Oracle then I’ll claim Jester and her power for myself and for Samael. She’ll be ours soon enough._ ” thought Crow with a wicked smirk on his face before he turned to glance at Panther, Queen and Noir (who had blank looks on their faces). “I trust that you three still remember what today is and what we’re going to do.” said Crow.

“Yes, we know, Crow.” said Panther, Queen and Noir in unison to him.

“Excellent.” said Crow smugly to them before he look away from them.

XXXX

By the time evening finally came, Spade, Jester, Oracle, Fox, Paladin and Skull left the apartment and head to Inokashira Park together. Once all of them arrived and stopped in one of open plain part of the park under where the eclipse will occur, Spade (and Jester, on his shoulder) then turned to glance at them.

“This is it, you guys. There’s no turning back now and Jester and I are grateful to you all for staying with us for the past 5, 6 years. And that includes you, Skull, who recently join us after we saved you from Asmodeus.” said Spade gratefully to them.

“You’re welcome, Spade.” said Fox.

“That’s what friends for, isn’t it?” said Paladin.

“Dramatic much.” teased Oracle.

“Are you sure you want to kill her if Crow got his hands on her? You really won’t change your mind, Spade?” asked Skull concernly and sadly to Spade.

“No, I won’t, Skull.” replied Spade firmly to Skull (who sighed and look away) before he turned, take and put Jester carefully on the ground next to him before they raised their heads to look up at the sky just as day and night joined together to formed the eclipse and shine it’s light down on Spade and Jester.

As for Skull, Fox, Paladin and Oracle, they watched in hopeful silence as both Spade and Jester change back and forth from bird and wolf to humans for a while until they stop changing and are fully humans and the light retreat back to the sky and the eclipse ended.

“Did it work? Have they break the curse?” asked Skull.

“Yes, it worked, Skull! They’ve broke the curse and are humans again!” replied Fox in smug joy to Skull while both Paladin and Oracle had relief smiles on their faces and both Spade and Jester glance at each other with pure joy, relief and love on their faces before they reached forward and embraced each other quite tightly.

“I’m not dreaming, am I, Jester? Did we really do it?” asked Spade worriedly to Jester.

“No, you’re not dreaming, Spade. It’s real and we really did it.” replied Jester reassuringly to Spade (who smiled then sighed in relief) before they and their friends tensed up when they felt Crow and their other captured friends came for them using the Metaverse.

“Such a sickeningly sweet and touching scene. So sweet that it completely rots my teeth.” sneered Crow as he glared at them all, especially at Spade (who also glared back at him).

“Crow, how nice to see you again. And I won’t let you take her and we’ll take back Panther, Queen and Noir from your clutches.” Spade sneered back at him as he, Jester, Skull, Fox, Paladin and Oracle summoned forth their weapons.

“Oh? How sure and arrogant of you to think that I would let you and your remaining friends do those things.” said Crow as he raised and click his fingers to summoned forth dozens of Shadows to surround Spade, Jester and their friends before he glance at Panther, Queen and Noir. “You three, fight with the shadows to defeat and killed them all and bring Jester to me.” ordered Crow firmly to them.

“Understood, Crow.” replied Panther, Queen and Noir in unison to Crow before they summoned forth their weapons and they and the shadows charge forward together to fight them while Crow crossed his arms and watched in silence.

Spade, Skull, Paladin and Fox fought fiercely against Panther, Queen, Noir and the shadows horde with both Jester and Oracle helping from behind them with Jester’s music that strengthens and healed them while confuses their enemies and Oracle’s hacking to find out their enemies weaknesses while protecting them until they managed to defeat the shadow horde, knock out Panther, Queen and Noir to unconsciousness and take them back, which pissed Crow off.

“Damn you all!” snarled Crow angrily at them.

“Is that the best you can do, Crow? If it is then we’re quite disappointed and we’ll be………” said Paladin before he got cut off by Crow.

“Shut up, you! It’s not over yet!” yelled Crow angrily at Paladin before a puddle of shadow appear under his feet, crawled up his body and change his previous prince-like outfit into a darker and sinister-looking black and dark blue stripe outfit with black claws gauntlets on his hands, a short black cape down his back and a black mask over his head and face.

Spade, Jester and their friends were shocked to see him suddenly change his outfit and Crow take advantage of their shock to let loose a strong wave of black wind to blew and knock them hard against the trees before he rushed forward, grab hold and slung Jester over his left shoulder.

“No, let go of me!” yell Jester as she struggle to freed herself from Crow’s grip to no avail.

“Silence and ceased your struggling, princess!” snapped Crow before he uses Dormina skill on her to forced her to sleep.

“Jester!” yell Spade as he stood up and charge forward to get her away from Crow but Crow let loose another wave of wind at him and blew him away again.

“She belongs to us now, Spade. If you or your friends want her back, then come to Samael’s Palace and get her.” said Crow smugly and coldly to Spade before he activated a portal to the Metaverse, went in and closed it behind him and Jester.

After Crow left with Jester, Skull, Oracle, Paladin and Fox (who carry Panther, Queen and Noir on their backs) stood up and approach Spade with sad and worry looks on their faces.

“We’ll get her back from them, Spade.” said Oracle determinedly to Spade (who glance at them).

“Yeah, tomorrow we’ll stormed into Samael’s Palace, beat the crap out of Crow and Samael and take her back, together.” said Skull in agreement with Oracle while both Paladin and Fox nodded to Spade and he nodded back to them.

“ _Wait for me and our friends, Jester. We’ll come and save you tomorrow so trust and wait for us! I swear to you!_ ” thought Spade determinedly in his mind before he stood up, turned and left the park with his friends.


End file.
